Baby Girl
by hott4wwe
Summary: Luke and Reid start a family and problems come soon after, and after a life threatening tragedy strikes will they be able to find each other again. Noah is back now but does he have a secret. NO BATA BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. POST MPREG
1. Chapter 1:Our Happy Family

Luke and Reid have been together for three years and they live together. One day Luke finds out he's pregnant.

There kissing on the bed when Luke suddenly stops.

Reid looks down at him. "Are you ok?"

Reid rolls off of him and Luke gets up. "I'm sorry Reid."

"What's going on Luke?"

Luke grabs his shoes and jacket and walks out. "I'm going for a walk."

"Luke"

"I'm sorry" Luke leaves

Around eight that night he comes home. He doesn't see Reid downstairs so he goes upstairs. Walking in their room he sees Reid watching TV. "Hey"

Reid looks over at him and turns off the TV. "Luke where have you been?"

"Sorry I lost track of time." Luke sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Reid crawls down the bed and sits next to Luke. "What's going on?"

"I just got a lot on my mind that's all and I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I took a test and it came back positive."

"You took a test. What kind of test, you mean an HIV test I thought-"

"No no no not an HIV test."

"Then what?"

"An um look I don't know how to say this."

"Ok you're starting to freak me out."

Luke gets up and starts pacing the floor. "I'm sorry ok I'm just freaking out and I-I-I-"

Luke starts to cry so Reid gets up and goes over to him. "Baby hey look at me its ok."

"No it's not and it never will be again."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm.. I can't breathe."

"What do you mean you can't breathe?"

"Reid" Luke's now gasping for air.

"Like you need to calm down ok." Luke starts to wobble. "Luke look at me." Like then passes out.

A couple hours later Luke wakes up. Looking around he doesn't see Reid. "Reid!" He doesn't answer so he starts to get up.

Reid then comes in and stops him. "Whoa whoa stop Luke lie back down."

Luke lies back down and Reid sits next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, what happened?"

"You passed out."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Luke looks away from Reid. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but either way I still love you and I'm not going anywhere."

That made Luke smile. "Ok"

"So when did you find out?"

"Last week"

"What, Luke why didn't you tell me?"

Because I was afraid you would hate me and possibly leave me too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Reid."

"It's ok" Reid then smiles "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because were having a baby."

"So does that mean were keeping it?"

"Yeah I mean we've always wanted a family."

"Yeah but not now."

"I know but I'm happy we are."

"Good because I am too."

Reid kisses Luke "I love you Mr. Snyder."

"I love you too Dr. Oliver."

Luke then starts to get up but Reid grabs his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get something to eat."

"No stay here I'll get it."

"Reid I'm ok"

"You just passed out Luke."

"Reid"

Reid sighs "Alright"

Luke kisses Reid "Thank you" He then holds out his hand and Reid takes it. Together they go downstairs and eat.

Seven months later

One night Luke is unable to sleep so he decides to go downstairs and clean something. A little while later Reid notices he's gone so e goes downstairs. He found Luke washing some glass dishes that didn't need to be cleaned.

He walks up behind him. "Luke?"

Luke jumps and drops the glass cop he was cleaning. "Crap" He bends down to clean it up.

Reid comes closer. "Luke stop"

Not paying attention he cuts himself on a piece of glass. "Ow."

Reid grabs a rag and covers Luke's finger with it. "Are you ok?"

Luke sniffles "I'm ok"

"Baby what's going on?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

Luke tries to walk off but Reid stops him. "Stop"

"What Reid"

"What are you doing down here?"

"I can't sleep, my back hurts, my feet are killing me and I have two months until my due date and I'm so scared Reid."

"That's why I'm here. I know you're scared baby but I won't let anything happen to to you I promise." Reid hugs Luke and Luke hugs him back. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I'm sorry Reid."

"Shhh you don't have to apolizge for anything." Reid wipes Luke's face. "Come on"

Luke looks down "But the cup."

"I'll get it later come on."

Reid takes Luke in the bathroom and cleans his hand.

Luke flinches "Is it bad?"

"I think you need stitches. I'll patch it up the best I can but we need to get it stiched up tomorrow ok."

"Ok"

Back in the room Reid gives Luke a bottle of water. After he drinks it he rubs the side of Luke's face. "How are you doing?"

"Good"

"Baby you're going to have to start talking to me if you're going through something. You're not alone in this."

"I know I'm so lucky I have you."

"Me too"

Three months later

Luke and Reid are asleep when Reid hears baby Taylor crying so he gets up and goes to the nursery.

He sit's with her for awhile then Luke comes in. "She's beautiful."

"I know we did good."Luke kisses Reid. "I live you Reid."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2:First sign of problems

**Two weeks later Reid was back working at the hospital while Luke stayed at home with Taylor.**

Today Luke wasn't feeling to well. He was tired and physical spent. Reid's been working non stop for the past two weeks and because of that Luke barely sees him anymore. 7:40 in the morning Luke was about to call Reid but he decided not to because Reid was already under a lot of stress. So he called his Katie.

Katie answers "Hi honey"

"Hey Kate"

"Are you ok Luke you sound horrible?"

"Yeah I'm just a little tired."

"Oh where's Reid?"

"He doesn't get off work until late and I don't want to bother him with my problems."

"Luke you need to talk to him."

"He's never here Katie and he works all the time. I know he's doing it for us but I'm worried about him."

"And I'm worried about you Luke. If you're not feeling well you need to say something before you hurt yourself."

"Katie I -"

"I'm coming over ok."

"But I don't-"

"No buts I'm coming over and I'm going to take care of you."

Luke smiles "Ok do you have Jacob with you?"

"No he's at the sitters I don't have to get him until later tonight so I'm all yours?"

"Alright I'll see you when you get here."

"Bye" Katie hangs up the phone. She gets her things and heads out. At Luke and Reid's house she knocks on the door.

Luke answers it. "Hey come on in."

Katie comes in "Wow Luke you look awful."

"I know Taylor got a little fever and she wont stop crying. I just put her back to sleep but I doubt she'll be sleep for long." Luke sits down on the couch.

Katie sits next to him. "Does Reid know?"

"Yeah but every time he comes home she's sleep and when she wakes up I have to get up and feed her. How did you do it Katie?"

Katie smiles "Well it was a lot of work but I can help you out if you want."

"Really you sure you don't mind?"

"No I love baby Taylor she-" Katie was cut off by Taylor crying.

Luke groans "I told you" He starts to get up but Katie stops him.

"You sit I'll get her." Katie goes and gets Taylor. When she came back in the living room Luke was asleep. Katie walked closer and saw the dark circles around his eyes and started to worry. She pulled out her phone and called Reid.

Reid was on break. He was asleep at his desk when his phone rang. He jumps and answers it. "Hello"

"Reid you sound like you were asleep."

"I was, what's going on?"

"Well I'm at your house and-"

Reid sits up "Why?"

"Well-" Katie looks up and sees Luke staring at her shaking his head and she frowns. "I just wanted to see Taylor."

"Oh so everything ok then."

She frowns even more. "Yeah Reid everything is fine no need to worry."

"Ok hey can you give Luke the phone."

"Yeah sure" Katie gives Luke the phone and she goes in the kitchen.

Luke watches her go then puts the phone to his ear. "Hey Reid"

"Hey are you ok you sound funny?"

"Yeah I'm fine um when are you coming home?"

"I have to stay late again." The phone goes silent "Luke are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah I know"

Luke goes silent again and Reid starts to worry. "Luke I'll make it up to you I swear."

Luke smiles and a tear falls down his face. "And how many times have you told me that."

"This time I mean it ok I promise."

Katie comes back over and Luke gives her the phone.

"Luke are you still there?"

"No it's me Katie." She goes back in the kitchen.

Reid frowns "Oh tell Luke I love him and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Ok bye."

"Bye" Reid hangs up the phone and covers his face with his hands.

Hanging up the phone Katie looks back at Luke. "Luke when is the last time you ate?"

"I don't know."

She brings Luke a couple sandwiches "Here you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry" Luke gets up.

"Wait what did Reid say?"

"He won't be back until later on which usually means he's not coming back until morning. He's going to sleep for about two hours then he's going back to work." Luke goes back in the room and plops down on the bed.

Katie follows him "Luke will you just eat please."

"I'm not hungry Katie. Look just give me Taylor and I'll take care of her myself."

"No Luke you need help."

"I don't need anything I'm fine alright."

Katie places the food on the counter next to his bed. "I'm not going anywhere and when I come back this food better be gone." She leaves to get a bottle of orange juice from the fridge then she places it next to the food then she leaves, closing the door behind her.

Luke looks at the food then eats it. After he eats it he feels a little better. He lies on his stomach and covers his head with his pillow and falls asleep.

Katie comes back in and sees the food gone so she picks up the plate and the empty bottle. She looks at Luke once more before leaving.

**11:40 that night**

Reid was sore all over and when he got home all he wanted to do was to sleep but when he opened the door he saw Katie asleep on the couch with Taylor asleep next to her in her crib. He walks over to her and wakes her up. "Katie wake up."

She wakes up "Reid hey" she sits up.

Reid sits next to her. "What are you doing here?"

Katie stretches then looks at Reid. She rubs the side of his face. "Are you ok you look-?"

Reid shakes her off and gets up. "I'm fine um why are you still here?"

"Oh I must have fallen asleep and lost track of time."

"Where's Jacob?"

"With Chris I told him I was going to be home late."

"Where's Luke?"

"He's sleep"

"How long has he been sleep?"

"Not long" She lied

"Well you can go home now I got Taylor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok" Katie gets up and gets her stuff. Walking to the door Reid stops her. "Thanks Katie and tell Doggie I said hey."

She smiles "Well do and Reid please take it easy. You look just as bad as Luke does." With that she turns and leaves.

Reid moves Taylor back in the nursery and went to the bedroom where Luke was asleep. Sitting next to him he saw dark circles under his eyes. He rubs the side of his face and he notices that his skin is a little hot. He was about to wake him up but Luke looked so wrecked. He got undressed and got in bed next to him. Not three minutes later he was sleep.

**2:55** in the morning Luke was once again woken up by Taylor. He looked behind him and saw Reid. Even in the dark he could see the dark circles under his eyes and he felt bad. He got up but fell back down when he felt dizzy. After a minute he got up again and went into the nursery.

**5:00** in the morning Reid got up. After showering and getting dressed he went back to sleep and ten minutes his pager went off. He groans but gets up anyway. He kissed Luke on the check before going to the nursery and doing the same thing toTaylor. Walking out the door he called Katie.

**5:14** in the morning Katie's phone rang. She answers it. "Hello"

"Katie look I know it's early but-"

"I'm on my way."

"Really"

"Yeah Chris is going to take Jacob to the sitters before he goes to work."

Reid sighs "Thank you um the key is under the mat. I have an extra one so you can just keep that one. I'll be back later."

"Ok Reid" After hanging up with Reid and explaining things to Chris she heads over to Luke and Reid's place.


	3. Chapter 3:I can't do this anymore

When Reid got home that night Luke was alone. He was asleep on the couch so Reid decided to put him in the bed but when he tried to move him Luke woke up.

Luke stretched out and rubbed his eyes. "Reid"

"Yeah it's me" Reid rubs the side of Luke's face. "Where's Taylor?"

"Katie has her" Luke sits up. "I'm glad you're home I wanted to talk to you."

Even though Reid was exousted he really missed Luke. "Yeah sure." He got up and sat next to him. "What is it?"

Luke brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. "What's happening to us Reid?"

""What do you mean?" Reid asked already knowing what Luke was talking about.

"I meant with us, I never see you anymore." Luke says silently.

Reid sighs and wipes his face with his hands. "I know it's been hard Luke but I'm doing this for us."

"How is working yourself to death helping us." Luke yelled "Every time you get the chance to work extra you jump on it. Why huh, we have enough already."

"No we don't I want the best life for you and Taylor."

"Reid I miss you I miss us." Luke drops his legs and turns to Reid. "I want you to take some time off."

Reid looks away "Luke I can't"

"Why not Reid." Luke yelled

"Because I-"

"Taylor said her first words today."

Reid freezes "She what?"

Luke smiles "She said dada and it sucked that her own father wasn't there to hear it. Good thing Katie was here. She was recording it when it happened." Luke stands up "I can't do this anymore Reid. I can't keep waking up to an empty bed. It's like you're using work to avoid coming home and seeing us."

Reid stands up "You know that's not true I love you Luke and Taylor."

"Well how would I know you don't tell me anymore? You don't touch me, you barely look at me. You're never here for Taylor and I'm sick of it." Luke starts to walk off.

Reid grabs his arm. "Wait what the hell do you mean by that?"

Luke snatches his arm away. "You know what the hell I mean. I'm sick of this you might as well call me a single parent. Hell even Katie and Chris spend more time with her then you do."

"I do spend time with her." Reid says

"Then what color are her eyes huh." Reid doesn't say anything "Where is her birth mark Reid!" Reid looks away from Luke. "That's what I thought."

Reid was about to reply but the door was opened and in walked Katie and Chris, carrying Taylor and Jacob in their arms.

Luke grabs his jacked, shoes and keys. "I need some time alone."

Reid calls after him but Luke ignores him. He walked over to Katie and hot Taylor. "Thanks guys"

"You sure you don't need us to stay." Katie asks

Reid shakes his head "No that's alright."

They leave and Reid sits on the couch withTaylorin his arms. He never noticed before but she has his eyes but she looks just like Luke. Luke the love of his life. He doesn't know how he's never noticed before that her birth mark is on the side of her neck. She takes his finger in her little hand and squeezes it tightly making Reid cry a little.

Luke was exousted and as he drove down the dark road he kept blacking out. The next thing he knew his car was upside down and blood was dripping down his face. The last think he saw was Reid and his daughter.

**TBC…..**

**NO BATA SO SORRY 4 THE MISTAKES**


	4. Chapter 4:Surprise Visitor

Reid was getting worried it was getting late and Luke wasn't back yet. He hasn't even asleep and Reid was sitting in the living room watching TV. He jumped up when he heard someone knock on the door. "Luke!" he called out

"No it's me Katie!" She yelled form the other side.

He opens the door. "What are you guys doing back here?"

"I dropped my keys." She walks in and picks up her keys. She stands back up and looks around "Where's Luke?"

Reid looks down "I don't know he hasn't called and I'm starting to worry."

Chris shakes his head "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine."

Reid nods "Um do you guys mind hanging out with me until he comes back."

Katie nods "Yeah sure."

Reid went in the kitchen to get them something to drink. He had the bottles in his hand when his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Dr. Oliver this is Bob you have to come in now." He says in a panicked voice.

"No I can't Luke's not here and I'm with my daughter." Reid said smiling walking back to the living room.

"No Reid its Luke."

Reid stops walking. "What?"

"He was in a car accident and he's in critical condition."

Reid drops the bottles and they shattered on the floor.

Chris and Katie heard this and came running in. "What is it?"

Reid closes the phone. "Luke"

**At the hospital**

When Reid got to the hospital Holden and Lilly were already there. Lilly got up and hugged Reid when she saw him coming. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What happened?" Reid said putting the car seat down.

"We don't know" Said Holden getting up. "They haven't told us anything yet."

"I'll go see." Reid said walking off.

"No you not." Chris said grabbing his arm. "You know as well as I do that they aren't going to let you or me in there because it's Luke."

Reid yanks his arm free. "Well I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"You have to." Chris said sitting down.

Reid sighed he knew Chris was right so he sat down with the rest of them.

**A half hour later still nothing**

Reid was getting worried now. They still weren't telling them anything about Luke and he was scared.

"Is he ok?" a voice said

Reid looked up and saw Noah. "What are you doing here?" he said getting up.

Noah walked up to Reid and hit him in the face. "This is all your fault Reid you did this to him."

Reid fell on the ground completely caught off guard. He grabbed his face. "No it's not."

"Yes it is if he dies it's going to be because of you." Noah yelled

Holden got up and grabbed Noah. "That's enough Noah!"

Reid got up and walked off ignoring the people calling his name. He needed air so he went up to the roof and sat on the ledge.

Chris followed him up to the roof. "Reid"

"He's right you know." Reid said not looking up.

Chris sits next to him. "No he's not."

"Yes he is I was never there for them and now look what has happened. Luke looked so exousted when he left, he probably fell asleep at the wheel."

"Reid shut up Taylor needs you know more then ever and don't worry Luke is strong. He's going to pull through this you'll see." Chris gets up "Come on."

**Reid gets up and the two head back inside.**


	5. Chapter 5:A day out

The next day Reid sat next to Luke's bed. He was holding one of his hands in both of his.

Chris came up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok Reid?"

Reid sniffs "This is all my fault."

Chris pulled up a chair next to him. "Come on Reid you're being too hard on yourself."

"He's here because I was working nonstop and he was with Taylor all day. I never thought to ask him if he was ok. What kind of husband or father am I?"

"You're a great husband and father." Chris assured him.

"I didn't even know her eye color until Luke left that night. He was so upset." Reid looked over at Chris "What if I don't get a chance to tell him I'm sorry."

"You will alright because nothing is going to happen to him." Chris said.

"Noah was right." Reid said quietly.

Chris sighs "Reid he loves you and so does your daughter. Everything is going to fine; you'll see." he gets up "Come on."

Reid looked up at him. "What?"

"I said come on. You need to get out of here for a while. The other Doctors will look after Luke and everyone's right outside so nothing will happen to him."

Reid looked back at Luke. "I really don't want to leave him."

"Reid I'm your friend and I'm worried about you. I'm not use to seeing the great Dr. Oliver Reid sitting here doing nothing."

"What can I do?" Reid got up. "I can't treat him because it's too personal to me and I don't trust him with anyone but you."

Chris sighs "Ok then I'll stay here and you go with Katie."

"What are you talking about? You can't treat him either because you're too close." Reid points out.

"Oh right, well then we will leave it to Bob. He won't let anything happen to him." Chris says. "Just a couple hours Reid and I promise you I'll have you back here before the day is over."

Reid sighs "Fine but only for one hour."

Chris threw his hands up. "Fine one hour and you'll be back here, promise."

"Okay but can we take Taylor with us. I really missed out on a lot and I don't want to miss anything else." Reid said looking at Luke.

"Yeah sure." Chris walks to the door and Reid follows him out.

They got Taylor and both left. They grabbed something to eat and went to the park. Reid sat on one of the tables and sat Taylor in front of him on the table. Chris sat across from him.

While Chris ate Reid played with Taylor. He was so caught up in her he didn't notice the time. By the time they were finish with their food it was almost Six-Thirty that night.

Reid was stuffing the last of his burger in his mouth when he looked at his watch and he jumped up. "Chris I said one hour."

"Well I'm sorry but you really needed to get out of that room." Chris got up and picked up Taylor. "You can be mad at me all you want but I did this for you and you know that Luke would hate to see you acting like this because of him."

"I can't help it alright. He and Taylor are my life and I don't know what I would do without them." Reid sat back down.

Chris walks over to Reid and gives him Taylor. "There not going anywhere." He pats him on the back. "Come on we should head back to the hospital."

Reid gets up and heads back to the car while Chris gathered up their trash.

Back at the hospital

Noah was standing in Luke's room by his bed. He was feeling incredibly guilty and he didn't know what to. He sat on the edge of the bed and took Luke's. "I'm so sorry Luke I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to put you in here. It was never suppose to be you. You weren't suppose to be in that car. It was suppose to be Reid. I thought it was Reid." He kissed Luke's hand. "Please forgive me Luke because I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry." He jumped up when the door opened and turned to see Reid carrying Taylor in his arms. "Reid"

"What are you doing in here?" Reid said walking over to Luke's bed.

"I just wanted to see him." Noah said walking toward the door.

"Well stay away from him. Do you hear me? He my husband and the other father to my daughter. So stay away from him." Reid yelled.

"You can't keep me from him Reid because like it or not I was his first and you never get over your first." Noah growled out.

Reid smiled "If that's true then why are we here right now. Why am I wearing this wedding ring and why am I carrying our daughter. Why are we living together and why does he tell me he loves me more than anything in this world."

Noah glared at him. "And why is he in here now because of you. You were never home to take care of him. You're the reason why he was so tired that night. You're the reason he fell asleep at the wheel and you're the reason why he got in that accident and almost died." He leaves.

Reid just stands there shocked. Was Noah right, was this all because of him. He was so busy thinking he didn't see Holden standing in front of him. "Oh hi Mr. Snyder."

Holden chuckled "Reid how many times do I have to tell you to call me Holden."

Reid smiled a little. "Sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now and it's freaking me out a little."

"Let me hold her." Reid gives Holden Taylor. "Reid this isn't your fault."

Reid sat down in the chair by Luke's bed. "Then why do I fell like it is?"

"Because you love him and that doesn't mean anything. Luke is going to be fine all of you are." Holden told him.

"OK" Reid said quietly.

Holden nodded "Now it's getting late so I'm going to take Taylor tonight. That way you can get some time to rest without worrying about her alright."

"Okay" Reid said quietly.

Holden takes Taylor home with him.

Reid was now alone with Luke. He sat there holding his hand and watching his eye flutter. Hoping that they would open just for one second. So that he could see those beautiful eyes again. How he missed the eyes that smile, his cute little laugh and the color his face turned when he blushed. He just missed his husband.

R&R&ENJOY


	6. Chapter 6:Those beautiful eyes

Luke thought he was hearing things. He thought he heard Noah's voice telling him that he was sorry. He thought he heard Reid's voice saying how this was he fault. He thought he heard his father telling Reid that everything was going to be ok but then again he thought he was just hearing things. Then he heard Taylor's voice. She was making noises and Luke smiled. He missed his famaily but he couldn't open his eyes sp he uses his voice.

Reid sat on the floor with Taylor. A blanket was spread across it as he played with his daughter. He thought he heard someone calling his name but he didn't move. Then he heard it again but a little louder. He got up with taylor in his arms and walked up to Reid. "Luke can you hear me?"

Luke smiled "Reid" He kept saying over and over again.

Reid called the nureses in and they looked over Luke. Reid stood behind as they worked. After conferming that Luke was going to be ok he went back up to his bed again. "Luke?"

Luke was still smiling "I could here you guys."

Reid chuckled. Tears coming out of his eyes. "Oh god Luke I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh" Luke said "I'm going to be alright Reid. All of us are."

Reid nodded "Okay" he looked at Taylor "You hear daddy's voice baby?"

Luke ,with his eyes still closed, reached out for Taylor. She grabbed his hand and heald it tight. "I miss you too baby." he whisperes.

"Why can't you open your eyes Luke? Can you not see or does it hurt?" Reid asked very concerened.

Luke shook his head "No they just hurt because of the light. If you're here tonight and if you're lucky I'll let you see them."

Reid chuckled "Okay"

Luke's smile fades a little. "Reid was Noah here?"

"Yeah he was but when I showed up he left. Why?" Reid asked.

"Nothing I just thought I heard his voice." The word voice came out slurred.

Reid smiled "Why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk more later alright."

Luke nodded and fell back into a deep sleep. He awoke again later that night. After sitting there for a minute with his eyes close he started to open them. At first it was hard but he soon had them open. He looked around his dark hospital room and saw Reid sitting on the couch holding a selpping Taylor in his arms. He smiled "Why aren't you sleep?" he asked.

Reid looked up and smiled "Luke" he got up and walked over to him.

Luke just stared at Reid. "You look like you haven't slept or ate in a while."

Reid shrugged "Not true doggie already got onto me about that. I've aten plenty but I couldn't really stay sleep because everytime I closed my eyes I saw you get hit by that car and I'd wake up. Now I'm scared to close my eyes again."

Luke rubbed the side of Reid's face. "You don't have to be scared anymore Reid because I'm still here with you."

Reid leaned into Luke's touch. He looked down into Luke's eyes and smiled. "God I missed those beautiful eyes." Luke smiled "And that smile." Reid leaned down and kissed Luke on the forehead. "I'm so glad that you're ok."

Luke yarned "You should get some sleep Reid. I'll be here in the morning."

Reid nodded "Hopeful Taylor will be awoke by then."

Luke looked down and realized that his daughter was right in front of him. "I didn't know you had her." He traced her face with his hand. "Hi baby daddy will see you in the morning."

Reid kissed him on his head. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too Reid." Luke said silently. "When you sleep just think of me."

That night Reid slept. Thinking of his lover, husband and best friend.

A/N Short I know but Still enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7: My hearing was right

Days passed and Luke was getting better. He was up and talking and even starting to move a little. Reid was beyond happy that his Luke was with him again and so was Luke but he couldn't help but think about what Noah was saying. He still didn't know if it was real or fake. So here he was staring at his husband and daughter as they slept ob the couch. He had to see Noah and find out what was really going on. He pushed his buzzer and Chris came in.

"Hey Like how are you feeling?" Chris said walking over to his bed.

"I'm good" Luke said. "Listen I need to talk to you." Chris nodded. "I need to talk to Noah but Reid can't be here. Will you help me?"

"What are you talking about Luke?" Chris asked

"Look I just need to talk to him about something very important Chris." Luke pleaded.

Chris sighed "Ok what do you need me to do?"

"Get Reid out of here for like an hour. I should be finish talking to Noah by then." Luke looked over at Reid. "And don't tell Reid about this ok, please."

Chris nodded "Ok I won't"

So later on Chris took Reid and Taylor out for a bite to eat. Once they were gone Luke called Noah and asked if he could come over and see him.

Luke laid in bed playing with his fingers and waiting for Noah to get here. As if he was a block away Noah walked into his room with his hands in his jeans. "Luke?" He said.

Luke looked over at him. "Hey Noah come on in."

Noah came in and walked over to Luke's bedside. You said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Luke nodded "Yeah I did um the other day when you were here I heard you talking."

Noah froze "What did I say?"

"You kept saying that you were sorry for something but I don't know what." Luke sat up "What were you talking about?"

"It was nothing important Luke I was just saying that I was sorry for putting you though a lot." Noah lied.

Luke frowned "Come Noah I know that you're lying to me so just tell me the truth."

Noah sighed "It's all my fault."

"What is" Luke asked.

"The fact that you're in here. The fact that you almost died." Noah looked down "It's all my fault."

"Noah what are you talking about?"

"You weren't suppose to be in that car Luke. It was suppose to be Reid." Noah said silently.

Luke sat all the way up on the bed. Completely forgetting about the pain. "Noah stop talking."

"I was drunk and driving then I saw Reid's car leave the house and I followed it. I hit the back of it when my car and it went off the road." He started to cry "I didn't stop I just kept driving. Luke I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was just so upset that you were with him and you were happy and that you had a kid. I thought that if I couldn't have you he wouldn't either."

"Why the hell would you do something like that!" Luke yelled the beeping on his monitor growing louder and faster.

"I thought it was Reid." Noah said.

"I don't care!" Luke got louder. "How could you do this to me? I loved you I was there for you after all the crap you put me through I stuck by you and you tried to kill my husband and father of my child."

Nurses then rushed into the room. "Sir you have to leave." One of them said.

Noah got up and was being pushed back to the door. "I'm sorry Luke!"

"I hate you!" Luke screamed "I hate you!"

Once Noah was gone one of the doctors injected him with a needle. Luke started to feel lightheaded before finally everything went dark.

A/N R. E. R

READ, ENJOY, REVIEW

HOTT4WWE


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

When Luke woke up later that night it was dark. He looked around his room he didn't see anything but he knew that Reid was nearby. He pushed the call button and waited for someone to come in. After a minute a nurse came in. "Hi Mr. Snyder how are you feeling?"

"Where is Dr. Oliver?" Luke asked.

She stopped and looked up at Luke. "Mr. Snyder he was in an accident remember. I car was ran off the road and he died in impact."

"What?" Luke shrieked.

"Don't worry they caught the guy that ran him off the road. It was Noah Mayer don't you remember?" She asked.

Luke shook his head. "No, when did this happen?"

She smiled and suddenly turned into Noah. "The same day I killed tried to kill you. You weren't in that car alone. Reid was there and so was your precious little girl. They died but you didn't."

"You are lying!" Luke yelled.

Noah chuckled "Awe do you miss your family. I told you already but since you forgot I'm going to tell you again. You're mine Luke and you always will be."

He grabbed Luke and Luke started to scream and struggle. "Reid! Taylor!" He yelled.

"Luke wake up!" Reid yelled "Come Luke you're dreaming."

Luke opened his eyes and was met with Raid's that were full of fear. "Reid?"

Reid sighed "God, Luke are you okay?"

Luke looked around for Noah but didn't see him. "Sorry I had a bad nightmare."

Raid pulled a chair up and sat down. "I was asleep when I head you screaming for me and Taylor."

Luke sat up a little too quick. "Is she okay?"

Reid placed his hand on his chest. "Calm down Luke of course she's fine. Your father has her and he's right outside. Why would you think that she wouldn't be?"

Luke wiped his face. "Nothing."

Reid sighed and looked down. "Come on Luke just talk to me."

"You and Taylor were with me in the accident but I was the only one that lived. You and Taylor died and-" Luke stopped.

"And what?" Raid asked sitting up.

Luke closed his eyes. "He scares me now."

"Who are you talking about?" Raid said.

Luke sat back down. "Nothing Reid just forget it."

"No obviously this guy scares you and I want to know why?" Raid said.

"Can I see Taylor?" Luke asked.

"What?" Reid said. "Don't change the subject Luke."

"I'm not I want to see her. I haven't seen her all day." Luke stated.

Reid sighed and got up. "Fine but we're not done with this. We're going to talk about whatever just scared the hell out you."

He left to get Taylor and Luke let out a breath. He knew how Reid would react if he told him about Noah so he wasn't going to tell him. He was simply going to make something up. This was just too big to drop on Reid and especially not since he was sitting in the hospital. All his worries disappeared when he saw his daughter. A huge smile appeared on his face and he sat up. He held out his hands. "Hey baby."

She smiled and even though Reid was still concerned about Luke he couldn't help but smile. He sat in the chair next to Luke's bed and watched his husband and daughter play but in the back of his mind he kept telling himself that he was going to find out what was wrong with Luke and he couldn't  
>help but feel like it was something bad.<p>

When Taylor fell asleep in Luke's arms he put her in the bassinet that the hospital gave them and sat back next to Luke. "So are you going to tell me now?"

Luke sighed "Reid will you just drop it." Reid just shook his head and Luke sighed. "Fine but I really don't need you to freak out on me."

Reid sat back. "Why would I be?"

Outside

Noah was on his way to see Luke. He hasn't seen Luke ever since the day before and he really wanted to talk to him.

TBC...

A/N READ AND REVIEW NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON.


	9. Chapter 9: Behind the wheel

Noah stopped when he saw Holden with Taylor right outside Luke's door. Taking a deep breath he walked up to him. "Hi Mr. Snyder."

Holden looked up "Noah what are you doing here?"

Noah shrugged "Nothing I just wanted to see how Luke was doing."

"He's doing a lot better actually." Holden said smiling. "You can go see him of you like."

Noah smiled and nodded "Thanks." He walked over to the door, opened it and froze.

Reid looked up when the door opened and saw Noah. "You son of a bitch." He snarled.

Noah looked at Luke but saw only fear in his eyes. "Luke-" that was all he was able to say before Reid was in his face.

"This is all your fault!" Reid yelled. "You did this to him, you almost killed my husband!" He pushed Noah out of the room ignoring Luke who was calling his name. Noah hit the wall and Reid grabbed his throat. "I'm going to kill you."

Holden gave Taylor to one of the nurses who was standing near him and ran over to the two. "Reid what the hell is going on?"

Reid stepped back "It was him behind the wheel of that car that almost killed Luke!"

Holden looked at Noah "What is he talking about?"

Noah didn't respond he just looked down. "I'm sorry I thought it was Reid."

"And that makes it better!" Holden shouted. "Do you know how much pain you've caused my family? How much we had to suffer."

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt him." Noah said.

"But you did." Reid yelled and was starting to cry. "You threw all that guilt on me when you were the one who was guilty. You were the one hiding secrets and you've interfered with my life for the last time!"

"Reid calm down." Holden said grabbing his arm.

"Get off me!" He shouted at Holden and walked up to Noah. "After all the low down things you did this is the worse and you better believe that you're going to pay for this." He stepped back and hit Noah in the face.

Noah fell to the ground as Reid descended on him. Dropping blow after blow. Taylor cried as Holden and other doctors tried to pull Reid off of Noah but it was no use. Reid just got lose and went back on the attack.

Luke heard Taylor crying and all the commotion outside his room and pulled himself up and out of the bed. He used the wall to support himself and walked to the door. When he opened it he saw Reid attacking Noah. "Noah stop it." He yelled coming out of the room but it was no use as Reid continued. Luke felt dizzy but didn't give up. He walked closer and yelled again. "Reid!"

Reid stopped and looked back at Luke's red face. "Luke"

"Stop" Luke said quietly and the hit the floor.

Reid got off Noah and ran over to his husband. He cradled his face in his hands. "Luke can you here me?"

"Come on lets get him back in his bed." Chris said.

Reid picked up Luke and carried him back inside the room.

Holden looked down at Noah then at his granddaughter who was still screaming. He took her from the nurse and started to rock her but his eyes were still fixed on Noah. "I can't believe after everything we did for you that you would do something like this."

When the cops came and arrested Noah, Holden went inside his son's room. Luke was back in his bed and Reid was holding his hand. "Is he going to be okay?"

Reid nodded "Yeah he's going to be fine." He turned to Holden. "Is she sleeping?"

Holden smiled and shook his head. "No after everything that happened she's a little scared now."

"Let me hold her." Reid said holding out his arms. When she was placed in his arms Taylor's crying died down and she stared up at her father. "What are we going to do about Noah?"

Holden sighed "I don't know, he going to jail for sure but for now let's focus on what really matters." He went to the other side and took Luke's hand. "God you can be so stubborn sometimes."

Reid smiled "I guess he wouldn't be Luke if he wasn't."

A/N review please and I will update as soon as possible


End file.
